


Blood Ties

by memorywolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire family with Elrond and Lindir<br/>Elrondir Week Day 6: Alternate Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

> what else can i say but vampires and the cutiepies   
> i feel like i want to expand on this but after i've finished my other fics first :>

 

“Sire, we have returned.” Lindir said as he knocked on the door to Elrond’s office. A high pitched giggle comes from inside, followed by his sire’s laughter. 

“That is good, I trust you and the young ones fed well?” Elrond asks from inside. Lindir takes this as his queue to enter the room. 

Arwen immediately raises her head and squeals at seeing Lindir. “Lin Lin!” She raises her arms towards him from her perch on Elrond’s knees. 

“Yes, sire.” Lindir bows his head at Elrond then smiles brightly at the little girl. “Hello to you too my lady.” 

Elrond chuckles and stands with Arwen perched on one side of his hips, “She has been impatient for you to finish her story.” He passed the wiggling child over to his lover while leaning in to bestow a kiss upon his lips. 

Lindir melts a little at the kiss, as he always does, then smiles gently at Arwen. “Well then we best get fluffy and settle you into bed, then I may continue the story.” 

Arwen cheers and claps her hands together. 

“You tuck her in and I’ll get the cat.” Elrond tells him. Lindir nods and they both leave the office room and head their separate ways. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When Arwen is asleep with fluffy in her death grasp Elrond and Lindir head back to their room for some alone time. (Elrond absolutely loves sucking Lindir’s blood while alone because it gets them both aroused and it makes frick fracking lindir that much more hot.) yus  
> comments and/or kudos are much appreciated! :>  
> my tumblr: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/


End file.
